


you're the tall kingdom i surround (think i better follow you around) (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John衣兜里揣着一张折起来的单子，上面用蓝色圆珠笔写着“不是Harold住的地方”。</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're the tall kingdom i surround (think i better follow you around) (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you're the tall kingdom i surround (think i better follow you around)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5040109) by [illuminatedcities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illuminatedcities/pseuds/illuminatedcities). 



 

**我的世界我的国**

 

 

Title: you're the tall kingdom i surround (think i better follow you around)

Author: violentdaylight（<http://archiveofourown.org/users/violentdaylight/profile>）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: Person of Interest (TV)

Pairing: Harold Finch/John Reese

Rating: PG

 

**Summary** **：**

John has a list folded into the pocket of his coat that has “PLACES WHERE HAROLD DOESN'T LIVE” written on top in blue ballpoint pen.

 

**A/N** **：**

For [the_ragnarok](http://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ragnarok/gifts).

This is all Dana's fault.

Title from “Brainy” by The National.

 

 

原文地址：

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/5040109>

 

授权：

 

Awww, thank you! It would be more than fine if you translated my story, I feel honored <333 Thank you so much!

 

 

**摘要：**

John衣兜里揣着一张折起来的单子，上面用蓝色圆珠笔写着“ **不是** **Harold** **住的地方** ”。

 

 

**某鱼注：**

 

标题就是意译了……

纯砂糖，甜甜甜短文

 

POI既然已经全部拍完了，S5又遥遥无期，所以必须有砂糖文

 

不接受角色攻击、CP攻击、对原作者的攻击

所有不好全是我的错

 

 

**===== you're the tall kingdom i surround (think i better follow you around)** **我的世界我的国 =====**

 

 

“你住在哪里，Harold？”第三周的时候John发问。

 

Harold叹了口气，眼也不眨地继续盯着电脑屏幕。

 

“Morningside Heights，至少这周在那。”小个子男人回答。

（译注：Morningside Heights，曼哈顿上西区，哈勒姆旁边）

 

John摆出了自己最具诱惑力的笑容。

 

“无论怎样你都得有个地方 _住_ 吧。不是安全屋或者随便的什么房产。是个你当做家的地方。”

 

“我有么？”Harold反问，施施然吹散茶杯上氤氲的热气。

 

“我可是个国际间谍，你懂的。”John故意提示。

 

Harold绝对没有办法一直瞒着他这件事。

 

“随你怎么说，Mr. Reese。”

  

 

~~~

 

 

有个地方临近华盛顿广场公园（Washington Square Park），John从格林威治村（Greenwich Village）跟着Harold跟了半个钟头之后，差点没看见那男人闪身走进一栋建筑。

 

前特工窝在车里，抱着一壶半温的咖啡，盯着窗户后的灯咔哒熄灭。他应该回去的，可知道Harold就在 _这儿_ ，两层楼高的地方，那扇窗后面的某一处，这份认知令他留了下来。

 

第二天清晨，John在车里有点被冻醒了，窗玻璃上雾蒙蒙的一片。副驾驶座稳稳放着一个纸杯咖啡，外加一个纸袋。

 

一张字条贴在袋子上，“ _这次不走运。你还得再努力点儿。_ ”

 

 

~~~

 

 

下一次，他跟着Harold一路走到阿姆斯特丹大街。145街转角处，他跟丢了，小个子男人消失在熙熙攘攘的游客之中。

 

当John转过街角，Harold已经不见踪影。

 

前特工的电话随即响起提示音。

 

**算是热身了，Mr. Reese** **。**

**但依旧差得很远。**

 

 

~~~

 

 

John衣兜里揣着一张折起来的单子，上面用蓝色圆珠笔写着“ **不是** **Harold** **住的地方** ”。

 

 

~~~

 

 

曾经有那么一个礼拜，John确定Harold是住在莱克星顿大街，然后是麦迪逊。

 

一度，他跟着老板走到了东布朗克斯，方才意识到Harold应该是在几个岔道口之前就换了别的出租车。

 

前特工追踪那些假身份的住址，查探Grace家附近的地方——那很冒险，可那句 _远远守着她（_ _watching her from afar_ _）_ ——在Harold离开图书馆的时候暗暗跟着他。

 

（他开始猜测，Harold当真能让自己消失，字面意义上的。一个跛足，腰跨也不利落的人到底怎么能一直躲着他，或者让他扑到随便哪个安全屋，这对John来讲一直是个迷。）

 

星期一的时候，John在图书馆的地板上发现了沙粒。

 

一周后，茶水间糖罐旁的玻璃隔板边上，出现了一只贝壳。

 

 

~~~

 

 

接下来的两周，John放了四个追踪器在Harold身上：一个在大衣内衬，一个滑进他的口袋，第三个藏在一对奢华无比的袖扣里，而小个子男人在破坏了微型GPS追踪器后把袖扣戴了起来。（Logan Pierce给了John灵感，不过前特工花了很长时间才找到一个黑市经销商，能提供足够小到可以藏进 _袖扣_ 的追踪设备）

 

Harold没有找到第四个。

 

 

~~~

 

 

John按照坐标显示，驱车前往似乎最有可能的地方：Harold在那儿待了很久，而那里也接近水边。

 

前特工惊讶地发现自己居然穿过了南安普顿（Southampton），马路变成鹅卵石小道，直通海滩。

 

John沿路而下，看到沙地上矗立着一幢小屋。海滩空无一人，斜阳下海浪平静而有节奏地拍打出浪花。

 

房子很不错，两层楼，带个能欣赏海景的阳台。边上有个露台，一条一条的厚木板漆成了干净的白色。

 

踏进小屋投下的阴影，前特工坐在散尽了白日温度的沙子上，阖上眼，倾听着海浪的声音。

 

他几乎没听到有车停在车道上。

 

John连忙起身，抖了抖衣服上的沙子，抬腿走出阴影。

 

Harold一只胳膊正抱着个纸袋，Bear则亦步亦趋跟在他身边。

 

当小个子男人看到了John，Bear汪汪叫着冲了过去，一边用鼻子猛蹭，一边舔他的手。

 

“我相信非法入侵可是刑事罪。”Harold听上去毫不惊讶。

 

“开枪打人也是呢。”John宠爱地拍拍Bear的脑袋。

 

Harold对此做个苦脸，从兜里掏出了一把银色的钥匙。

 

“所以你周日的时间就这么用来等在一幢沙滩小屋门口？”小个子男人问道。

 

“我藏在你门口，因为我爱你。”John不自然地干笑，即便如此他也觉得Harold会对这样的引用无动于衷。

 

他的老板又好气又好笑地哼了一声，走上楼梯，Bear也跟了上去。

 

胜利与失望交织成一股模糊不定的感觉，在John心里打转——现在他知道了Harold的秘密藏身地，而这同样意味着他们之间的游戏走到了结局。

 

“汉普顿（Hamptons），真的么，Harold？”前特工凝视着一览无余的海景，“太矫情了，你不觉得？”

 

Harold打开门，John听到Bear的爪子啪嗒啪嗒跑过屋内的地板。

 

“这不是我的地方，Mr. Reese，”小个子男人朝John这边扔了个什么。

 

John顺势接住。是那把小小的银色钥匙。

 

“这是 _你的_ 。”Harold说道。

 

 

~~~

 

 

John脱下鞋，只穿袜子走过能映出人影的木质地板。

 

这座房子很不错，宽敞亮堂，白色窗帘挂在巨大的窗户两边，随着晚风微微摆动。

 

Harold在厨房里，正把纸袋中的各种杂货拿出来摆放整齐。John手心里那把钥匙感觉上异常温暖。

 

“你是什么意思，这是我的？”前特工开口。

 

小个子男人没有转身。

 

“我很抱歉你没能找到我住在哪儿，”Harold顿了顿，“ _又一次_ 。”

 

“你 _确实_ 发现了追踪器，是吧。”John叹气。

 

Bear窝在墙角，抱着一个巨大的狗狗枕头。

 

小个子男人转过身来。

 

“你想要喝点儿咖啡么？茶？”

 

John抬手揉了揉脸。

 

“你已经给过我一个公寓了，记得么？我就住在那儿。”

 

Harold绕过厨房料理台，走过房间，直到他站在John正对面。

 

“我知道。”他小心翼翼回答。“自那之后也过了很久，我发现我自己……想要给你一个地方，或许能帮你在工作之余好好恢复精力。Bear也喜欢海滩。”小个子男人加了一句，就好像这比任何事情都重要。

 

John迎上Harold的目光。他并不觉得对面这个男人选择这个地方完全是为了Bear。

 

Harold抬了抬手，仿佛想要碰触John，却在半途停下来，就那么悬在空中。

 

“我想——”他犹豫不决。

 

前特工花了几秒才明白，Harold其实是在 _紧张_ 。

 

小个子男人沉吟片刻，舔了舔嘴唇，再度开口：

 

“东19街，欧文大道和第三大道之间。”

 

他的声音犹如耳语般低缓，而这刚好戳中了John心里一直在试着隐藏的东西。

 

前特工眨眨眼，怅然若失。

 

“我的地址。”Harold解释，“你已经花了几个月想要找到的地方。别有太多期待——我确实存了些私人物品在那里，但要是你想凭此揭开我的过去，那估计会让你很失望。”

 

“为什么你告诉我那个？”John心跳如鼓。

 

Harold弯了弯唇角。

 

“为什么你一定要找到它？”

 

John有点哽咽。要是他伸手，他就能碰到Harold——碰到那男人的西装，他的手背，感受到他的脉搏，他皮肤上的暖意。

 

“我知道要是你不 _让_ 我找到，那我永远都找不到。”前特工冲口而出。

 

Harold向前踏了一步，一只手抚上John的脖颈，轻微的压力带着John低下头，四目相对。

 

“偶尔的时候，你会和我回家么？”Harold柔声问。

 

那只手紧贴着高个子男人的皮肤，正在微微发抖。

 

“我已经跟你回来了。”John不再多说，凑上去，吻了他。

 

 

END


End file.
